


hold on to your life (my love).

by redhoods



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, here have some feels, so i wrote gen fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoods/pseuds/redhoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t really know why he’s trying to sleep, it’s not going to work. His best friend is dead, Stilinski is missing, and everything that has been going on is coming to a head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold on to your life (my love).

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Grab your weapon of choice and become a **Hunter** at and fight for control against the werewolves.  
>  Enter challenges, earn points, and gain the upper hand in the war for Beacon Hills!  
> [Apply here](http://beacon-hills.livejournal.com/1217.html), let them know I (bri/midnigthaze) sent you | Got a question? [Ask here](http://beacon-hills.livejournal.com/563.html)  
>   
> ---  
  
He doesn’t really know why he’s trying to sleep, it’s not going to work. His best friend is dead, Stilinski is missing, and everything that has been going on is coming to a head. Really, it wouldn’t have taken a genius to figure out there was something big going on, from the whispers, the odd occurrences, Scott suddenly being good at lacrosse. 

Danny knows there’s something going on, but really he doesn’t want to know, except he does. He wants to know why his best friend is dead, how, for what reason; wants to know why Lydia has looked so haunted; wants to know but he doesn’t. It’s all twisted in his head and keeping him awake.

He wants to know why he hasn’t been told, why he’s not in the loop. He was close to it, so close, with Stiles and _Miguel_ , like he was actually supposed to believe that lie, and the pieces he has put together since then aren’t plausible. Aren’t logical. Except it’s the only explanation.

It’s only when Danny’s about to give up on sleep that someone starts tapping at the window and he huffs, turning over on the bed to glance towards it. He’s glad he’s already laying down or else he’s certain he would’ve fallen.

Jackson is glancing back at him through the class, eyebrow lifted in incredulation, like he’s frustrated with how long it’s taking Danny to get up and let him in, when he was dead only hours ago.

It feels like something has lodged itself in his throat when Danny gets up and opens the window. Jackson folds himself in, lithe and graceful and almost bouncing on his feet with what seems to be excitement.

Danny slugs him then.

Jackson grunts and his body rolls with the blow, red blossoming on his cheek and Danny watches with morbid fascination as it the color disappears just as fast as it was there. “Jesus, Danny, what the hell?”

Narrowing his eyes, Danny shakes his head and folds his arms across his chest, tucking his hands under his biceps to keep from reaching out, to keep from confirming that Jackson is alive and breathing and not a figment of his grieving imagination, “You were dead. I was there. They took you off the field in a body bag, Jackson!”

Inhaling deeply, Jackson’s face takes on this serious note that Danny hasn’t seen in ages, “Yeah, I know, I’m sorry -”

“You’re sorry?” Danny wants to rage, to shake Jackson, to punch him again, “You were dead!”

Jackson’s nose flares and he steps closer, “Would you please let me finish?”

Danny huffs in a breath, “Carry on. But it better be a damn good explanation.”

And damn him, Jackson looks amused, but purses his lips to try and hide it, “I’m a werewolf.”

It takes a few seconds for it to settle in, “Shit, I was hoping I wasn’t actually right about that,” Danny mutters and turns, dropping his hands down before turning to look at Jackson, “If I hug you, are you going to bite me?”

“What do you mean you were right?”

Danny blinks and then shrugs, “It was the only thing that made sense in a nonsensical sort of way?” And then pokes Jackson in the chest, “If you figured it out, what makes you think I wouldn’t?”

Jackson purses his lips again and then nods, “Fair enough,” he responds and then nods once more, “I won’t bite if you want to hug me.”

Chewing on his lip, Danny nods and reaches out, curling his finger around Jackson’s bicep and dragging him in for a hug, dropping his head to Jackson’s shoulder, “Good, I was going to do it either way,” he mutters and Jackson shakes a little with laughter. “No more dying.”

It’s then that Jackson’s arms fit around him, “Yeah, no more dying.”

Danny pulls back a little, not letting go, and it should be awkward, being this close to Jackson but he’s trying not to think about it, “Does -” his eyebrows pull together and he’s not sure if this is something that’s okay to ask.

Jackson seems to get it anyways and nods a little, “Yeah, she knows and my parents know,” he murmurs softly, “I came here as soon as they let me out of their sight,” he replies and Danny nods a little, sinking some into the hug.

It’s a few more minutes before either of them pulls back, “So what does it mean now?”

Humming, Jackson shrugs a little, “I don’t actually know.”

“Well, I suppose, if you need help or anything, I’ll be here.”

“Thanks, Danny.”

Danny nods a little, “But you have to tell me everything.”

Jackson laughs and nods, “Yeah, but tomorrow or something, apparently dying and coming back is a pretty big deal.”

Danny doesn’t punch him again but it’s a close thing.


End file.
